


Hit me Like a Meteorite (Lancelot's song)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Party, Singing, from the Meteorite song by Years & Years, happy night, karaoke night, lyrics by Years & Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Every end of the seasonal event, the heroes attend a party as a ceremony to complete the event. There bands, performances and music to entertain them. But this particular night, someone stepped up to the stage and sing a song!





	Hit me Like a Meteorite (Lancelot's song)

**Author's Note:**

> Could you imagine what type of song or how does Lancelot sing while dancing on stage with a microphone in his hand? I did, and I just found this perfect song for him conveying his feelings to the person he loves, Estes! Yes! I ship them hard because of my long hair kink.

(On the last day of the event in Spring, the GM held the usual end-of-the week party for the VIP heroes as a sign of the end of another seasonal event. This time, the one on stage is different as he requested to sing one song.)

Chou: "Another party of the season huh? Feels like this happened last month."

Roger: "Time flies so much. You can't tell what's last season or this season except for our outfit."

Chou: *looks at Roger* "You wear the same costume like last Spring..."

Roger: "I don't like dressing up for occasions! It's bothersome and there's no spring costume than my original one."

Franco: "Original and normal is better!"

(Chou and Roger greets the Frozen Warrior.)

Chou: "Yea, nothing can beat the classic ones. It makes us who we are."

Roger: "And it isn't confusing."

Franco: "I agree to that! My Apocalypse costume makes me like...not Viking-like."

 

(Meanwhile at the other group.)

Lolita: "Hey, Layla! Have you seen Zilong anywhere? Alucard is searching for him."

Alucard: "Don't sell my name recklessly!"

(Bruno, Harley, Akai, Lolita, Alpha and Alucard came to Layla's group consists of Miya, Nana, Eudora, Fanny, Freya and Ruby.)

Layla: "Oh, hi guys! Well, if I remembered correctly, he went to talked with Tigreal awhile ago. He isn't here yet?"

Harley: "No, that is why we came to ask you."

Layla: "You guys just wait for them. Wow, Bruno, you don't look in the least handsome from last Spring too. Isn't it good to show off that handsome face once in a while than wearing that goggles?"

Bruno: "It does feels nice to feel the air and wind going through your face. But, without my equipment, it decrease my intelligent observation." *laughs*

Harley: "I hardly recognize Bruno without his technology. I like his original more."

Alucard: "Doesn't it mean you would have less rivals to compete?"

Harley: "Don't think so badly of me, hunter! The existence of Gussion is already a headache for me..."

Lolita: "You're just thinking much. ...For a kid."

Nana: "Oh Clint! You share the same kind of costume as Layla's Cannon and Roses!"

Clint: "Yea...There's no other costumes fit for this season except this."

Alpha: "And Moskov seemed to avoid you for a day now."

Clint: "Can you please stop makin' me depress as I already am?..."

Alpha: "I still remember that menacing look he gave you earlier."

Clint: "Please stop!"

Miya: "You guys make it up at some point right? This also happened last Spring."

Clint: *sighs* "Guess' you're right, archer."

Akai: "Guys, why the music suddenly stops?"

(All the people stopped talking to each other and look up to the stage where there is a single person stood up with a microphone in his hand and say something to the audiences.)

Zilong: "Lancelot?"

All except Zilong in Layla and Bruno group: "Zilong?! There you are."

Zilong: "Sorry if I'm late. Me and Tigreal talked for awhile without realizing the time."

Alucard: "I think you came at the right time, Zi." *smiles*

Zilong: *blushes*

Lancelot: *with microphone* "May I have your attention please. Hello and good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoy this party, because it is going to get even enjoyable for I would sing to you all!"

Akai: *whispers* "Can he really sing?"

Lancelot: "Of course! It is one of my talents you see. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I will sing this song to my one and only love, Estes! Enjoy my voice!"

Estes: "God...This is truly embarrassing..."

Gord: "It is..."

*music starts to play*

Lancelot: *sings while dancing*

_**I don't know how it let to this,** _

**_I felt a tremor in your kiss,_ **

_**Earth shakes, and I answer it,** _

_**My body realigns.** _

_**It's too much, I cannot handle this,** _

_**I taste, the pleasure on your lips,** _

_**You make, planets start to spin,** _

_**I'm ready to ignite.** _

_**Let me feel your devotion,** _

_**Let me feel your emotion,** _

_**Love me like it's the last night,** _

_**Like it's the last night...** _

_**Hit me like a meteorite! Woah.** _

**_Hit me like a meteorite! Woah._ **

_**Hit me like a meteorite...** _

_**Don't let me go,** _

_**Don't let me go...** _

Lolita: "Oh my God! Oh my God! He is so hot up stage!"

Bruno: "And damn this beat really gets me up to dance along!" *dancing*

Layla: *laughs while dancing*

Alucard: *turns to Zilong* "Shall we, Zi?"

Zilong: *smiles* "Of course, Alucard."

(Alucard and Zilong started to dance together along with all the other heroes who enjoyed Lancelot's performance.)

Gord: "I have to be honest, he has a good voice. ...And dancing skills... Though I can't stand this type of music. It is ruining my ears."

Estes: "But I can't help but wanting to hear it until the end, and avoid to blink at the singer... My heart, felt some sort of excitement within." *smiles* "I really enjoy listening this, for it was meant for me."

Gord: "Don't tell me that you are enthralled because of his song?!" *sighs* "Love expressed through a song really is romantic, even for a King."

Estes: "Please, I'm just a simple mortal that have its strength and weaknesses."

Gord: "I'd say Lancelot is your weakness?"

Estes: "He is more...to strength. Let us enjoy this night."

Gord: "Then so be it."

(Both of them just enjoy listening the song sang by the Perfumed Knight.)

Lancelot: *sings while dancing*

_**Our path turned to stone, everything's falling.** _

_**In silver and gold, colours are warning.** _

_**And I see it glow, when I look to the sky.** _

_**I want it all tonight, I want it all tonight.** _

_**Hit me like a meteorite! Woah!** _

_**Hit me like a meteorite! Woah.** _

_**Hit me like a meteorite...** _

**_Don't let me go,_ **

_**Don't let me go,** _

_**I can feel it coming tonight,** _

_**Don't let me go,** _

_**Don't let me go...** _

(Then all of the heroes present at the hall gave a huge applause and the performer bowed with a bright smile. Afterwards, he went down and ran to Estes then hugged him. Estes once again feel ashamed to himself but somewhere deep down, he was happy. And Gord just excused himself to the food section to free himself from the embarrassment he is unable to withstand. Some around Lancelot and Estes including Lolita and Layla, are fangirling and gave a small clap. It was one of the best nights Estes ever experienced.)

**End**


End file.
